Shikamaru's Pokemon Adventure
by darkyshana
Summary: Shikamaru dies in naruto world and is reborn to Delia Ketchum in the pokemon world


It have been around 20 years after the fourth shinobi war, the fall of Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki, there had been peace for a while almost the twenty years but then Iwa became greedy wanting some more territory from fire country, for resources, Naruto the Rukondaime at the time was trying to quell the disputes and Iw agreed to talk with konoha in Kumo, however while making his way to kumo Iwa had dispatched anbu assassinations squads(1) not toward naruto but towards someone they perceived as dangerous as him, Shikamaru Nara, his Jounin Commander and strategist.

Shikamaru had become stronger in these twenty years, after the war he saw that he had almost no techniques, and that his physical condition and stamina were at best chunin level and his chakra reserves at best low to med jounin, he sat fit to rectify this by becoming at least jounin level in all ninja aspects, and his chakra reserves to kage level, he also took to create more shadow techniques, and he together with Naruto learned sealing from all they could find and scrolls left to naruto by his parents and godfather, so he was master level sealer, creating sealing arrays to permanently add different chakra affinities as long as you had a sample.

However today was not his day, he was coming from a mission when he was ambushed by at leas five anbu squadrons and he was far enough from konoha that back-up would arrive in at least 3 days at jounin speed to arrive, so he fought using hit and run tactics, traps, seals, his shadow jutsu, and after 32 hours of fighting he exhausted had already killed four squads and was in front of the last six ninja.

"Surrender Shikamaru Nara S-rank from konoha we have you surrounded" and it was true "troublesome" he mumbled to himself as he prepared to attack when the anbu parted to let someone pass. Shika saw who it was and decided to speak for the first time to them "So the tsuchikage(2) honors me with his presence to kill me? for what?"

the tsuchikage looked into his eyes thinking he would see fear but only saw boredom, laziness and tiredness, he became mad he didn't scare Shika But recovered and spoke in a nasal smug voice "Your too dangerous to be let alive, almost as dangerous as you Hokage, shikamaru of the shadow step, you should feel honored that me the tsuchikage came in person to kill you, so any last words?"

"Tch, troublesome, but yes, did you know i had looked in my families library for powerful moves a few yeas ago and i was surprised to find none above 3 or 4 A-rank so i decided to create some" "Out with it trash" the kage barked "i was coming to it"shika responded "the first one i created was S-rank the shadow step as you know, but then i decided to create more after a while i created a desperation move, one that got put in the kinjutsu scroll the first in my clan" the kage seeing where this was going attempted to stop his "no stop him" he ordered his anbu, but it was to late shika had finished his jutsu "Darkness style: Shadows explosion" and like the jutsu was called he shoved all his chakra and all shadows in a 1 mile from where he was standing exploded with a bright dark flash that was seeing all over the elemental countries.

It was Two weeks after Shika's death that his service took place in front of the memorial stone as his name was carved by Naruto. "We are here to honor one of my best friends, al lazy good for nothing that would think it was too troublesome to breath if he could, he was a hero he died killing five anbu squads and the tsuchikage using a kinjutsu of his own making, you know when he first made it and show it to me making a squirrel shadow explode killing the animal and he almost died of chakra exhaustion, i forbid him of using it, he told it was too troublesome to use it again and told me to put it in the forbidden scroll to only be learned by his clan when they accomplish kage level reserves and are considered S-rank, he said almost word for word "If they want it they have too do a lot to troublesome work" he also said that it would probably only be his daughter that does because " she is as troublesome as that woman(3)".

Years later Shikamaru Nara was hailed in history books as one of the strongest shinobi to come from konoha and a hero that single handily stopped the fifth shinobi war in its roots.

Shikamaru didn't know were he was, he was in a void of darkness his body hurt it felt like it was being smashed and healed over and over again, his blood felt like it was on fire, then he felt something trying to prove his mind and he used all his will and pain to block it "leave him keep them he wont go bad" he tough he heard. the last thing he felt was his chakra trying to leave his and him holding into it with all he could and a chiming laughter before he blacked out.

The next thing he knew was going towards a bright light hearing beeping of hospital equipment, and two babies crying "Congratulation Mrs. Ketchum you had two boy, looks like fraternal twins" he opened his eyes to see that he was one of the crying babies to see a beautiful woman holding him and another baby "there names are ash and shikamaru ketchum" 'troublesome' was his last tough before he fell asleep.

(1)Each anbu squad has 6 members

(2)Unimportant is after Oniki dies so just some puff

(3)Shika married Temari and only had a daughter his daughter is 15 when he dies and is a chunin


End file.
